The invention relates to a texturing machine for crimping yarns, as well as to a method of threading an advancing yarn onto a feed system of the machine which comprises two rotatable rolls mounted in cantilever fashion.
A texturing machine of the above described type is known from DE 36 23 370. Such texturing machines are used for producing on the one hand a crimped bulk yarn from a flat thermoplastic multifilament yarn, and on the other hand for drawing the yarn, so that the crimped yarn exhibits an adequate strength for further processing. To generate a drawing tension, it is common to use, for example, feed systems, which comprise a feed roll with an associated guide roll. Over these rolls, the yarn advances in several loopings. With that, it is possible to produce particularly high draw forces. On the other hand, feed systems of this type require a threadup procedure, which can be performed by an operator before the start of the process, for purposes of enabling a multiple looping of the yarn. In this connection, it must be ensured that the advancing yarn and the leaving yarn extend in separate planes, so as to avoid having adjacent yarn lengths intertwine on the circumference of the rolls during the threading process.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a texturing machine of the initially described type such that it is possible to thread the yarn before the start of the process, independently of an operator, in a highly reliable and reproducible manner, in feed systems comprising a feed roll and a guide roll.